


PSL

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fall - Freeform, hand holding, hipster!cas, tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a hipster, Dean is himself they both get some coffee....</p>
            </blockquote>





	PSL

  
Castiel adjusted his glasses, they were too big for his face because he had bought the frames at some vintage place. He never bothered to adjust them or anything just left the slightly off balanced look and was constantly seen pushing them up. The prescription in them was weak just reading glasses but he like how the dark purple color made his skin seem paler and his eyes seem bluer.  
It wasn’t just his glasses that were vintage either everything he was currently wearing he had gotten used from somewhere, his oversized sweater made him look thin and almost sickly in comparison with his skinny jeans and dirty doc martens. He tugged at the cuff of his sweater and watched as it warped slightly.

  
His breath fogged out in front of him, there was an early fall crispness to the air. The leaves crunched under his boots as he walked down the street eyes trained downward shoulders hunched and feet dragging between leafy crunches, giving him a look which said that he was pondering all about how the world was cruel and inscrutable.  
A nudge on his shoulder woke him from the rouse he was playing at his face lightened at the pair of grassy green eyes staring at him.

  
“No need to look so down Cas, it isn’t the end of the world.” When Dean Winchester smiled it made him feel like the sun was shining, like everything was alive and bright and that his act just wasn’t that important, the only thing that mattered was making sure it happened as often as possible and preferably around him.  
“I am fine Dean,” his voice was rough and he was only going to make it rougher as he grabbed a clove cigarette out of his messenger bag savoring the sweetness on his chapped lips before lighting it and taking a deep inhale.

  
“God Cas that’s disgusting at least if you are going to smoke make it something manly like Marlboros,” Dean hated the fact that he smoked but at least now wasn’t going to be a serious fight about it since Dean felt the joke about his manhood had chided him enough and was chuckling to himself.

  
A hand snaked itself into his and he could feel the warmth and strength from the fingers that were now intertwined with his. He could feel the leather jacket that was so Dean brushing gently against his wrist and making him feel more at home and safe just walking on his street then he ever did when he was alone, it made him sick with want for more. More skin, more touch, he wanted to grab him and feel their lips pressed together and feel the sweep of Dean’s tongue against his, but Dean hated too public of displays so he just leaned into that feeling of need inside of him and kept walking. If they were slightly closer to each other’s sides now it was just coincidence.

  
After about ten more minutes of walking side by side in relative silence they reached their destination. A local coffee shop, some no name place that was always packed despite the fact that their city had more coffee places than Seattle. Dean order his coffee black, no frills, which described his personality perfectly special due to its purity. Castiel ordered a pumpkin spice latte all of the flavors of the autumn season which he loved.

  
“How can you drink that sugary crap,” Dean whined watching as Cas sipped his latte and licked the residual foam off his upper lip.

  
“It is delicious,” he responded tracing his finger along the side of his mug savoring the warmth it left imprinted on his skin.

  
A common place ritual was taking place between them, the type of thing an outsider might not ever understand but which he loved. Dean giving him a hard time about their perceived differences when in all reality Cas knew that Dean would never want to change a thing about him. They fit perfectly together because they complimented each other so well. Cas face lit into another rare smile again at the thought.

  
“What are you so smiley about today?”

  
“Nothing,” Cas said looking into the perfect face sitting across from him, it wasn’t just his emerald green eyes or the smattering of freckles that dusted across his nose and cheeks it was the way it was all complied together and what was underneath all of that inside of the person he loved that made him feel he was staring at a piece of art rather than a normal human being.

 

 


End file.
